You Know, One Shots and Stuff
by lalagirl16
Summary: Some silly one-shots from nowhere. Enjoy! Leave an idea if you feel so compelled. (I'll credit you) Or if you are a jerk, continue scrolling.


**No A/N :(...or is there? MWAHAHA!**

I turned the page in journal 3, listening to the rain pouring in buckets on the roof above me. Stan had driven Mabel to the yarn store, claiming that he merely didn't want her walking there in the rain because hypothermia can be very expensive. Soos and Wendy weren't there either, because it was after hours. Since it was raining, I didn't really feel like going out monster hunting. So I figured the best I could do is read about it in peace.I checked my watch. They had been gone for quite some time now, which wasn't a surprise. I'd been to the yarn store with Mabel before. An hour and a half is a short trip.

After reading a bit, I heard a noise from across the room. I glanced up from the book and glanced around. What was that? Then I heard a crashing sound and saw all the books tumble off my bookshelf. I lay down close to the mattress of my bed, hoping the monster wouldn't see me. I grabbed "The Fun Stick" off the floor and held it out like a spear. Then I carefully, quietly dragged myself to the other end if my bed and looked up. I gave a sigh of relief. It was just Waddles. He dat there on the floor, staring at me intently, barely blinking.

"What?" I asked him. He just kept looking at me. Like rolled my eyes and grabbed the journal off the floor and turned to the page I had bookmarked with the attached eyepiece. But even though the book was covering my face, I could just feel Waddles' little black eyes piecing me. I put down the book to move him out of the room, but I saw that he had climbed up on Mabel's bed somehow, and was staring at me from there. I also noticed he was sitting next to a piece of paper.

My curiosity got the better of me. I walked over to Mabel's bed to look at the paper, immediately recognized it as Mabel's Waddles care daily calendar. I looked down the list of hours, until my eyes finally rested on "7:00, Cuddle Time! :)"

"Sorry, pal," I said to Waddles. "Mabel's not around right now. But don't worry. She'll cuddle you as soon as she gets home." Waddles kept staring at me.

"You don't expect ME to do it do you?" I questioned the pig. "I'm not going to lose the little manliness I have! I'm not cuddling you, or anyone!" Waddles blinked and continued to gaze at me. "I'm going to read now. Go find something to chew on."

After about a good solid five minutes of reading, I heard a chewing noise. Very. Very. Close. I brought down the book to see Waddles on my bed, chewing away at the bottom right corner of "3."

"Waddles..." I groaned. "Chew on something else! Like on some thing that belongs to Robbie!" Waddles oinked, then began to pull the book away. I pulled the opposite direction.

"Let go!" I yelled at Mabel's pig. "You'll rip it!" Waddles gave one final tug and the book flew out of my hands and landed on the floor. A pig beat me in tug of war. Maybe I need to work out more...

Waddles jumped off my bed and began to lick the cover. He drooled on the six fingered hand, and just when he was about chew on a page, I yelled. "Okay fine already!"

Waddles gave an oink of delight and immediately trotted away from the book. I reluctantly picked him up and held him like I had seen Mabel do numerous times. I sighed. I was just glad no one was around to see this. I slowly rocked Waddles, and he rested his head on my arm. I felt so stupid at the beginning, but after I bit, I started to relax. It was so cozy. Waddles kept giving little pinks of delight and...

"Dipper...what are you doing?"  
I dropped Waddles on the bed to see a giggling Mabel standing in the doorframe, holding balls of yarn. "Were you...cuddling Waddles?"

"No! No! I wasn't! Really! I mean sort of, but not really... He put me up to it! He kept staring at me! He stole my book! He forced my to do it with his evil hypnosis..." Mabel just stated at me.

"No Dipper," Mabel smiled. "I think it was a sweet thing to do. Thanks."

"Oh," I said, still embarrassed. "Just don't tell anyone, like Stan or something."

"You mean Wendy..." Mabel whispered.

_Later that night..._

_A certain old man is watching the citizens of Gravity Falls on cameras in a secret room behind a vending machine._

_He is laughing at his great nephew. Laughing very hard._


End file.
